An Immortal's Gift
by deltaprime11
Summary: When Natsu was Five Hundred Years old, The Supernatural Races decided on a truce and that they would Integrate into Human Society seamlessly, Natsu believes Humans to be less superior to the collection of races, but understands the reasons behind keeping them alive and living amongst them peacefully, but how long can one remain cold to a race he lives amongst? Naza, Dark Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I am alive? Right, weird huh? No, this is what happened, I graduated and then had to move back home to my parents house because if you're not a student you don't get a dorm room, pretty straight forward right? And then a fever hit me, I was at 44 degree's Celsius for almost an entire week and had excruciating stomach pain (I didn't get Ebola, Ebola never hit Australia so don't even try to make a joke about it -.-) And have only just recovered, so I was thinking about what I could do to both announce my return and release some of the creative energy I have saved up over my almost two week forced vacation, so a new story and the days chapter seem like a good idea!**

* * *

><p>There are many legends in the world of Supernatural beings, Vampires, Werewolves, Ghouls, Zombie's and even Fairies, they are only scratching the surface of a much vaster world than humankind could ever imagine, this story begins around the time of a one of the greatest wars in the history of the earth, the years before Supernatural kind decided to integrate themselves peacefully into human society, when the races competed for land power and riches, it begins with a young boy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sometime during the 12th century…<em>

"I told you to try and keep your face clean," A woman in her mid twenties scolded as she dabbed at a young boys face with a handkerchief, the woman had dark brown eyes and auburn brown hair, she was fair skinned and rather pale, she had a kind smile "Natsu, you need to try and be careful."

A small pink haired youth puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms "But mum, why are we even out here I mean we live in a little shack in the middle of a desert, dad could have gotten us a way better house in one of the cities."

The woman frowned "You know why we are out here, the cities are not safe anymore and besides as long as we make do we will be fine won't we?"

"I am not a kid anymore mum, I am 500 years old for god's sake." Natsu continued with his frown.

His mother chuckled, before bopping the top of his nose "Yes, and you are the half vampire equivalent of a five year old and you certainly behave like one."

"But it's so boring out here," Natsu continued to complain as he took his mother's hand and the pair walked towards their small wooden cottage, he rubbed the top of his nose as they walked "Why did dad have to put us so far away, I can fight too!"

"Do you remember what your father told you when he was here?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, you should only fight with a reason, when you have something to protect or when your ideals are threatened, that's what it means to be a man right?" Natsu recited, his father had said it so many times it was burned into his mind.

"If you went to fight in this war, what ideals are you protecting? Who are you protecting?" His mother asked.

"Well, I don't know, but I want to help!" Natsu puffed his cheeks again.

His mother chuckled "And when you have something to protect you can go with my blessing."

Natsu let go of his mother hand and ran a few steps ahead of her, planting his feet and pointing at her "I will protect you! That's what I will fight for!"

His mother chuckled again "Sorry Natsu, But that one is your fathers job, he fights to protect both of us."

Natsu looked at the ground a little embarrassed at his outburst "I will find something, someday."

"I'm sure you will." His mother smiled as she took his hand and walked towards their small house again, the wooden shack was nothing to boast about, the bark used for the roof held back rain adequately and it had four walls and enough furniture for their family of three.

A long and drawn out howl drew the pairs attention, Natsu looked towards the direction of the sound "They are coming towards us mother, do you think they know we are here?"

His mother looked in the direction of the sound "Well, let's not wait to find out, let's get back to the house shall we?"

Natsu nodded, ducking slightly his pupils dilated and changed, the whites of his eyes dyed a deep blood red as he lifted his mother and bolted towards their home, he was fast enough to kick the sand up behind him making an almost sandstorm as he flew across the ground, he slid to a stop outside of their small house and he breathed heavily, the whites of his eyes gradually melting back to the human white as the pair entered the house, his mother bolted the door behind them and sat Natsu down on the table.

"How many times have I told you, you need to run a little slow that that, you are dirtying your handsome face." His mother scolded lightly as he began cleaning the dirt away.

"We have bigger things to worry about," Natsu replied staring at the door "They are still coming this way, they know we are here."

His mother sighed and walked to the back of the house, pulling a large chest into the open she clicked it open and pulled a long sword from the bottom of the box, drawing the blade she inspected the metal.

"How long has it been since you had to fight?" Natsu asked, laying back on the table his head falling over the edge, flipping the world upside down as he watched his mother clean the blade she had used when she fought with his father.

She looked at the roof in thought "Three, four hundred years?"

"You want help?" Natsu offered excitedly.

His mother chuckled "You really want to fight don't you?"

"Of course," Natsu sat up and frowned "Dad is a legend, the strongest Vampire on the planet they say he is invincible on the battlefield."

"You know why he is so strong?" His mother asked walking over and ruffling his hair slightly.

"No." Natsu admitted.

"He has people that need him, you and me, that's why he is the best." His mother smiled.

"Yeah, well I am going to be even better than him!" Natsu said enthusiastically before turning to the door with a frown "There here."

His mother took a deep breath and walked to the door, unbolting the wooden slab and drawing the blade before walking onto the dirt outside, Natsu could see the pack of wolves that had found them, they seemed to be starving 'Good, they will be slower and much weaker.'

"If you leave now, you will live, attack us and I will not hesitate to destroy each and every one of you." His mother spoke clearly, lifting her shin slight and glaring down at the pack of eight that threatened her home.

The largest of the pack stood, it's body cracked and shifted the hair that covered him fell away and his nose slowly returned to a nose, a shirtless black haired man bowed in front of them "We apologize for worrying you, We have no interest in enraging the black queen or your husband. We bring a message from your husband, The war has ended, the races have agreed to a truce and we are deciding how we will advance from here in a meeting of all the Supernatural races to decide how we will proceed into the future."

Natsu bolted to the door and looked at the pack in front of him excitedly "Really? Dad won?!"

The pack leader smiled and nodded "Your father is rather impressive little one."

"How do I know I can trust your word?" Natsu's mother demanded.

"Your husband told me to say "Val Ghalar al mordis." I do not know what it means." The man bowed his head again.

Natsu mother let out a long breath, before sheathing the sword and leaning against the doorway slightly "You must all be tired, join us for dinner we do not have much but you are welcome to share with us, we will leave in the morning."

The man nodded "Thank you, your majesty."

"I think you are mistaken I am no queen." Natsu's mother smiled.

"No, it was decided that your husband, will be the lord and governor of the races, his sense of justice and simple intelligence made it an easy selection." The man bowed again.

"See, I told you my dad was amazing!" Natsu boasted excitedly.

His mother ruffled his hair slightly and smiled "He certainly is."

* * *

><p><em>250 years later…<em>

Natsu frowned as he lead his horse along quietly, the sound of hooves clacking on stone resounding through his ears constantly, he was tired he hated becoming a teenage Vampire, his introduction to feeding and the need to do it every 6 months irritated him, it was not so much the act, it was the humans themselves all of them as stupid and useless as the last, 'what possible reason could Supernatural kind see in keeping them alive, not only alive but integrating silently into their society when we are clearly superior?' He thought angrily as he pulled his horse to a halt and tied the large black stallion to a post out the front of the in the town he was currently in, he did not take the time to learn the name, he didn't care what humans decided to name the shithole anyway.

He remembered the day when the races had convened and appointed his father as kind of the whole damn collection of Supernatural kind like it was yesterday, he was allowing to join a special branch of the Supernatural military, he had achieved top of the class and was renowned as one of the most deadly beings on the planet, he pushed the door to the inn open, he pulled his hood back, exposing his slightly long pale pink hair, it hung messily around his forehead, the wooden building creaked as he made his way inside, the bar lined the wall to his left small and large tables dotted the first floor and a stage for performers was at the opposite side of the room, a staircase led to the second floor where the rooms were, the inn was relatively silent with only one patron drinking silently in the corner, Natsu snorted and shook his cloak off, revealing the tight black leather he wore underneath, he pulled the shoulder piece back into place correctly and adjusted the short sword that was strapped to his back, the hilt sat just under his left elbow, the silverwork on the hilt was probably worth more than the inn he was currently standing in, the bat at the end of the hilt had two blood red rubies in the eyes and the cross guard was in the shape of bats wings, a fat bearded man waddled his way over.

"What can I do for you traveler?" He asked heartily, cleaning a tankard with a rag, his apron was spotted with god knows what and he smelled stronger than the bar.

"I will be waiting here in your…fine establishment for a friend of mine, please give me a room and send up a woman as soon as possible." Natsu said flatly.

The man smiled "Of course, how many nights will you be staying here?"

"Shouldn't be more than 2, this should cover the expenses." Natsu spoke flatly and coldly, as he placed three gold coins in the man's hand, the way the humans eyes sparkled at the money made Natsu sick, he walked past the man with a simple stomp and stopped at the stairs.

"Ah, yes room number 4," the man started out of his daze by the sharp stomp "Your key." the innkeeper tossed the silver metal towards Natsu, who caught the metal without breaking stride or turning around "The girl will be up in a moment." The innkeeper called after him.

Natsu's upper lip twitched in annoyance, it was not like he wanted the woman for anything other than food, it had been 6 months since he had fed last and as much as he hated it, it would kill him if he didn't.

So he sat in the small room, the only window fed a beam of moonlight that illuminated the floor, the floorboards were surprisingly clean considering how the innkeeper was, Natsu tossed his cloak over the chair that sat in the corner and sight as he undid the chest plate and pulled it off of him, leaving him in a white under shirt as he pulled the graves and gauntlets off as well, he kicked his boots to the side of the door and rolled the bones in his arms and chest, the resounding pops relieving some of the pent up stress in his muscles, it had been a long day of riding. A knock sounded at the door, the whites of his eyes died red as he spoke.

"Come in." The door opened and a waitress entered, the woman was probably twenty black hair and green eyes looked around the room cautiously, her skin was a little tanned, she felt the air whip around her and heard the door close, before she was staring into a pair of blood red eyes that seemed to glow in the black of the room, she attempted to scream but no sound left her throat.

"Relax." The cold voice commanded, and she took a deep breath and continued to look at the piercing red orbs in the dark.

She felt she should be afraid, try to run or call for help, but all she could do was stand there and stare.

Natsu smirked he was so glad when his father told him his eyes had developed enough to hypnotize lesser minded human just by looking at them, he moved towards the girl "You will stay still and you will not scream no matter what, do you understand?"

The girl nodded.

Natsu opened his mouth, his canines extended with a snap and he pulled the hem of her dress away from her shoulder, after all killing her would not be beneficial at all, he knew the rules, he leaned his head down and bit down on her neck, she winced but other than that made no sound at all, The metallic flavor of blood filled Natsu's mouth and he swallowed calmly, stopping when he felt the pulse of the woman slow down, he leaned back and pricked the top of his finger with his fang, rubbing a small amount of his blood over the wounds, the skin stitched together almost immediately and he looked at the girl again.

"When you wake up, you will remember nothing about my eyes or what I have just done, you will only remember you had a great time and you may feel a little light headed for a few days, I suggest eating a little extra beef in your diet and taking it easy." Natsu spoke clearly and flatly, no emotion in his voice, he closed his eyes and wait a moment before the red had turned completely back to white, the woman snapped out of her daze and smiled at him.

"Thank you for your patronage." She smiled and bowed before turning around and leaving the room.

Natsu rolled his neck and turned around, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

Natsu sat on his horse as he rose a small distance behind his 'friend', The Werewolf, Grey, rode a small distance ahead of him, the man's black hair swayed slightly in the wind and the white of his cloak was only obscured by the line of black at the neck of the high collar, he lifted his head and took a deep breath of the air.

"Looks like they are heading north," Grey announced as he moved his horse around, Natsu nodded "We should catch them by tonight."

"This is your first time fighting Berserkers is it not?" Natsu asked as they spurred their horses into a quick trot.

"Indeed it is." Grey nodded.

"Forget what they taught you in the Academy, Berserkers are as unpredictable as they are bloodthirsty, if you cannot kill them in a single attack do not hit them, Whatever you do do not make a non-lethal cut." Natsu said flatly.

"Yeah, I heard what happened with the one in that towns square, the humans whipped him for stealing if I am not mistaken." Grey recalled.

"And he destroyed the town's population completely, he murdered women and children old men and young men alike, we are fighting what is to believed the last of their race, we are to decimate them and return home." Natsu said coldly.

"Understood." Grey nodded, spurring his horse into a gallop.

It was nightfall by the time Natsu spotted the firelight of the Berserkers camp, they pulled their horses to a stop, pegging the reins so the animals could not run away while they fought, the pair crouched low in the long grass as the moved towards the rocky outcropping that made up the berserkers camp, Natsu's eyes shifted as he moved, he darted forward scaling the wall in half a second and crouching low and peering over the rocks, Grey landed beside him a second later.

The camp was similar to tribal camps Natsu had seen over the years, skulls were put on sticks as a show of power, the men sat around the fire eating heartily and shouting, there were no Female berserkers, these men were as filthy as they come their reproduction was the pillaging and rape of villagers forcing them to bear their children before killing them, Natsu had a dislike for Humans, but nothing disgusted him more than the beings in front of him.

"Be sure to end them quickly." Was all Natsu said before he jumped into the air, he drew the short sword on his back, he focused on a guard standing a little away from the main group, Falling towards the man Natsu spun and pulled his arms as close to his body as they would go, he rocket toward the ground, the Man looked up a moment before Natsu's blade flew through his forehead, Natsu landed with a loud crash, the ground shook, the men around the fire stood and growled at the newcomer.

Natsu flicked the massive body across the ground towards the rest of his race, before flicking the blood from his blade.

"You all face repentance for your actions," Natsu went silent for a moment "Make peace with your gods, I will send you too them soon!" He finished with a dark growl. As he stalked towards them akin to a lion stalking a deer, he was the hunter and anything and everything he chose was the hunted.

"One child to kill us all!" The one in the back laughed "Your Alliance means nothing to men of power."

"I will show you true power." Natsu growled darkly as he flickered in front of them, a loud cry of pain pierced the night as Natsu appeared beside a man at the front, a blade being driven through his chin ending the sound.

"DESTROY THIS CHILD!" The man who had spoken before roared.

Natsu rolled his arms slightly as a large fist was sent at him, he dodged to the side, before dragging the blade through the man's neck, blood splattered onto him soaking his undershirt in seconds, Natsu moved with years of trained precision and deadly grace, Natsu jumped into the air and planted his feet on the massive fist that was sent at him using the force of the blow to send him away he turned in the air and landed with a deft thud.

"Please try to make your extinction entertaining." Natsu gloated as he stepped over the corpses of the dozen or so he had already killed.

This enraged the remaining members of their race, the last few roared loudly before charging him, The one furthest to the left suddenly hit the ground with a loud crash, The large black Werewolf atop his throat yanked back harshly, ripping the organ out in less than a second.

The remaining men seemed to be in indecision about who to attack, their heads darted to either of the two targets, Natsu darted forward tossing his sword as he did so, the blade struck the centre of the berserkers chest and sent him hurtling into the stone wall at the back of the camp th rock cracked as he was pinned the wall, Natsu raised his hand and pointed his fingers forward as he struck his initial target, His hand driving through the flesh of the man with as much surgical precision as a sharpened sword, The remaining two were on the down and Grey drove their heads into the ground, He snarled and closed his large hands harshly and loud pop was heard and blood showered his head chest and hands as well as painting the rock underneath the corpses.

Grey stood, his fur receding and his body returning to that of a man, his cloak remained on as he turned to Natsu "Mission Accomplished."

Natsu nodded.

"Haha, Never send Children to do an armies job," The voice was laced with rage, Natsu's eyes widened as his head whipped the too man he had impaled, 'He glared at the blade, he was sure he had pierced the heart, he noticed the slight incline of the blade, he had redirected it enough to miss his heart?' Natsu glared at the Last berserker, His body shifted and his eyes took a maddened and insane turn as he focused on the two in front of him "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SHOW ME REAL POWER!" He roared as he ripped the blade free from his chest, pulling more skin than was necessary with it, he lifted the blade above his hand and snapped it in half as if it were a twig, the man had to be at least 8 feet tall and his muscle mass was continually expanding, he would be harder to pierce than a castle wall at this point. Natsu had one Advantage, speed, Berserkers are Naturally clumsy and when they are enraged like this they are even more wild than usual.

"Grey, get back to the horses." Natsu ordered flatly.

Grey peered at Natsu questioningly before nodding "Got it."

Natsu nodded "I will be along in a moment, There is some trash I have to take care of."

Grey nodded, before jumping over the rocks and going out towards the place they had tied the horses.

"YOUR DEAD BOY!" The berserker roared.

Natsu let out a quick exhale of a laugh, he focused on the large hole in the Berserkers chest, Fortunately Berserkers had no healing factor at all when enraged, the hole the fool had torn in himself was his weak point, 'if I can't pierce his heart I will just have to crush it.' He thought angrily as he lowered his body to the ground, springing forward with his entire body he flew towards the enraged being.

The insane smile on the man's face seemed to broaden as Natsu came towards him, Natsu turned in the air, Grabbing the ground and bring himself to a halt, 'He knows exactly what I was planning.' Natsu growled internally out of frustration, 'he is using the hole as a trap, he wants me to go after it.' Natsu ran a little wide before his body flickered, the Berserkers eyes scanned everywhere ahead of him and didn't find anything, He turned his head to the sky as a armored black boot embedded into his head, he moved a massive arm around as if to swat a fly, Natsu flipped over the blow and landed with a soft thud before charging again, The berserker raised a leg and stomped down hard, the ground shook and split apart the rock flicking Natsu into the air, Natsu gritted his teeth as his enemy flew after him, Natsu turned in the air, he couldn't dodge, he gritted his teeth and crossed his arms in front of him, taking the full force of the massive punch, the hit the ground with earth shattering force, Natsu coughed blood spewing from his body as most of his organs ruptured, he could feel every bone his in body was already broken, He could only glare at the enraged Berserker as he landed '5, 4, 3, 2, 1.' Natsu counted down in his head as he closed his eyes, with an audible crack his bones reformed his organs healed and his hair changed, turning from its pale pink to a clear white, his eyes glowed a deeper red than before, as The Last Berserkers foot came towards him, Natsu moved, the Massive man could only stare at the ground in shock, it felt like someone was squeezing his heart, his head trailed down to find the white haired half Vamp, doing exactly that, with a deep growl he spoke "You do not know the meaning of power." He growled darkly, his voice was as cold as steel as he clenched his fist inside the berserkers body, Blood sprayed Natsu face as the body of the massive man fell backwards hitting the ground with a ground shaking crash.

Natsu eyes reverted to their normal white, his hair shortened and turned back to its pale pink 'Now I will have to feed again.' He groaned mentally as he moved back towards the horses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Natsu is a very dark character in this fiction, as for the races there will be a lot more and it won't always be in this time frame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So That virus returned with a vengeance and knocked me around a bit, I am also thinking about shifting my schedule around to give me a little more free time, for now it will be updates as usual starting tomorrow, It's 1:25 as I finish writing this out so I will upload today's chapter after a sleep.**

* * *

><p>700 Hundred years had passed since that day in the desert, almost 5 hundred since Natsu had earned his name as a ruthless machine for the Supernatural council, more races had since joined the council leaving Natsu with less violent work and they had taken the name 'Supes' for ease of conversation. Time had been ticking slowly for Natsu since the apparent peace had started with almost all the races in agreement there were no rebel groups to deal with, no hyper-aggressive race that needed to be exterminated, the only thing of note happening was the second Human world war, which did not interest him unless there was a Supe he needed to kill. Natsu lay on the bed staring at the ceiling in his father's estate, listening to the sound of the grandfathers clock in the corner counting the seconds loudly, he shook his foot with the time of the clicking of the clocks mechanism, at least he didn't need to feed as much as he was not using his powers.<p>

A resounding thud echoed around his room, he lifted his head to look at the door "Come." He announced loudly, the black door shifted as a uniformed man entered, the man's black hair hung loosely around his head, he wore a black and white uniform of the department, the coat had a tassel and small chain running from the right shoulder to right side of the man's chest, a few small medals shone brightly in the afternoon sun creeping through Natsu's window signifying him as an Intelligence officer, Natsu stood from his bed and crossed his arms.

"Something you need?" He asked coldly, he was not found of men who hid behind people like him, using men and women to advance their own careers was, dishonorable to say the least.

"Yes, Sir, we have just received confirmation, That one Adolf Hitler is a psychic that went rogue almost eighty years ago." The intelligence officer reported quickly.

Natsu nodded, as he passed the black uniformed man wordlessly, he pulled his coat from a peg on the wall and pulled the black leather trench coat over his shoulders "I will handle it within the week." Natsu responded as he left the room.

* * *

><p><em>75 hours later<em>…

Natsu walked along the corridors of the underground facility, the crème colored concrete walls were occasionally broken by the Nazi standard, the columns also jutted out from the walls at even intervals and the roof curved upwards into hanging chandeliers that kept each hallway well lit, Natsu marched with a simple purpose, he was to eliminate the rogue and end the war.

Natsu spun an American penny around on his fingers, keeping the thing side and maneuvering it around his hands almost boredly, he continued down the mirrored hallways lazily a bored expression on his face, he was rather hungry and the fact that this base was so, empty kind of annoyed him, this psychic probably already knew he was here, a large black iron door came into Natsu's view as he rounded the corner, the corridor was yet again empty, he yawned as he flipped the coin into the air, the white's of his eyes slowly dying deep crimson, the iris turning a shining white the contrasted the red brilliantly, the coin landed between his thumb and middle finger leaning against the out part of his finger slightly, he stood in front of the door and waited a moment before shrugging "Time to knock." He announced to no one in particular as he flicked the coin, the metal spun twice before hitting the door with a soft cling, the flat of the coin indented in the door for a moment before with an audible crack the outer section of the door bent inward violently, ripping through and pulling a small among of concrete with it.

Four soldiers still stood on the other side, they stared at the gaping hole in the wall in wide eyed surprise and fear, Natsu darted forward grabbing the closest soldier to him before he could react, lifting him off the ground he squeezed, with a snap the soldier went limp and Natsu tossed him to the side, he crumpled against the wall blood leaking steadily out of his mouth, Natsu's pupils dilated slightly at the smell, he was approaching feeding time, he had more than his fill in front of him, his hair slowly extended becoming long enough to almost hood his eyes and his fingernails extended into sharp talon like knives, disappearing from the men in front of him the three jumped and slammed their shoulders together trying to watch everywhere at once.

Natsu landed without a sound in the small space they left when they stood back to back, he leaned over and ran a taloned finger over the mans throat before hoisting him into the air, the blood th flowed from the wound in his neck fell into Natsu's mouth effortlessly, Natsu tossed the second corpse into the wall, the two remained soldiers dived away from him, aiming the weapons they held at him they fired, Natsu smirked and sidestepped, the bullets flying past him and hitting the respective pair before they could move, the less injured off the two attempted to crawl to his weapon, Natsu strode to his side and flipped the man onto his back with his foot, the man smiled as a distinctive click rang around the room, the two long cylindrical grenades the man had readied rolled to Natsu's feet.

"Pitiful." Natsu almost growled as the room was engulfed in an explosion that shook the halls, Natsu merely opened his eyes as the shrapnel was pushed from his skin, the wounds stitching themselves together. Natsu pulled his coin from the broken black iron door and continued down the hallway, he was expecting more soldiers at any moment, so he toned down to the first stage, his eyes remained their red and white, but his hair returned to its pale pink color and shortened in length, his fingernails also returned to normal. He resumed flipping the coin around his fingers, the two sides spinning around in front of him as he walked.

Natsu eventually came across another door, this one was white and seemed to be made of wood, the handle was intricately carved into the head of a hawk, Natsu stepped twice and booted the centre of the wooden slab, the hinges splintered and snapped as the door hit the floor, Natsu turned his red eyed gaze on the short man sitting behind the desk on the far side of the carpeted room, the Nazi flag tied onto the wall behind him a map spread out on the desk itself and two wooden carvings of hawks on either side of his desk, the brown-eyed man appeared to be in his early forties, Natsu knew better, the small black bush of hair above his top lip gave him away fairly quickly.

"So they sent the son of the great black king to end little old me?" The man said flatly, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the desk.

Natsu snorted in disgust "You seem awfully calm for someone who is about to die."

Adolph spread his hands outward "You can't tell me you honestly believe that humans are equal to the races, they are stupid, bloodthirsty and without us in the shadows never would have advanced past the stone age."

"Humans are certainly all of those things, but they are at the same time intelligent and incredibly advanced, not even the supernatural races could have anticipated the construction of the atom bomb, or that half of the planet would unite to fight you." Natsu responded flatly.

"Did the prince go pro-human while I was away?" Adolph taunted.

"No, they are my power source and that is all, I am merely analyzing the situation logically." Natsu replied calmly.

"You are wasting your time coming here, I am a psychic, I know everything you plan to do, you can't win." Adolph smiled cockily from behind his desk.

"Something we know about psychics, you read brainwaves in people to predict what they are thinking or are about to do, But a little thing members of the Vampire can do, is cut off our brainwaves, we have complete control over everything in our bodies." Natsu watched the cocky smirk fade away, the look of fear that replaced it made Natsu's mouth widen into a wide grin, the blood still coating his teeth made it all the more menacing, Natsu ran his tongue over the blood slowly and deliberately until only his pearly white teeth remained.

"Shall I tell you how you are going to die?" Natsu taunted darkly.

The uniformed psychic leaned further back from the door in fear "We won't be defeated so easily!"

'We?' Natsu thought for a moment before flipping the coin around and launching it towards the terrified psychic, he waited for the brown haired figure to focus on the coin itself before moving, He spun on his heel and embedded his foot into the psychics chest, he lurched and coughed, spraying blood over the map on his desk before looking up in time for the coin to slide through the centre of his throat, the body of the psychic fell limp against the wall, before sliding to the floor, a small pool of blood steadily spreading over the floor, Natsu looked over the desk in front of him a set on envelope's caught his eye. opening the one on the top he read it quickly.

_Adolph,_

_You have been discovered, die like a man and reveal nothing of your involvement with us._

_Ragnarok._

Natsu pulled the rest and read them as he walked out of the former rogues office and towards the exit of the base, all were addressed similar, starting from the command to begin the war all the way up to the final message, Natsu frowned, he didn't know of any Supes going by the name Ragnarok and he had never heard the name in the past either, not since he was in Norway around the iron age, he doubted the Norse god of the apocalypse existed, he looked up and frowned 'Or was it the Viking god of the apocalypse?' He shook his head, he would look into it later, for now his mission was over, it was time to head back to allied territory.

A sudden whoosh stopped him, it was like the sound of howling wind whipping at clothing, a purple haze of smoke appeared a few feet from him, the man who fell out of the smoke bowed quickly, placing his fist against the ground and keeping his head low, he wore the standard black-chainmail of the Shinobi as well as a deep purple scarf and a mask that obscured the lower half of his face up to the nose.

"What?!" Natsu demanded coldly as his eyes shifted back to their onyx.

"Your father request's your presence, I was also told to congratulate you on your success." The Shinobi responded flatly, impressively enough Natsu sensed no fear in the other man.

Natsu raised his eyebrow in question "I will be home shortly, Tell my father I will be present at the next meeting, I have an interesting finding I wish to discuss with him."

"As you wish." The man nodded, before the purple smoked whipped around his body and he disappeared.

Natsu's shoulder's cracked as he rolled his neck, his eyes slowly dying, he was slightly frustrated he would have to stage two to get back to America in time for the next Council meeting, he would likely have to feed when he got back and sitting in the Council meeting itself agitated him. Making sure the small stack of envelopes was secured in the uniform he wore as a disguise he lowered himself as his hair turned white and grew in length by a few inches, he scraped his nails along the ground before closing his fist and sprinting west, A human that looked at him would see nothing more than a settling cloud of dust from his steps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a few things I want to say about this chapter, I know technically a coin wouldn't be completely fine after being used to break an iron door, but it's fiction and you can't tell me it isn't cool. Second regarding any changes to actual history again they are intended, I had the idea after I was discussing the idea for this universe with a friend and he said the great thing is you can manipulate history around your main character because he is immortal it sounded like a good idea so I decided to use it, Regarding Natsu's powers, they work in stages as I mentioned this chapter, stage one being his eyes, Stage two being the hair and nails, stage three and four are still undecided but I will figure it out, The lemony goodness of this fiction starts next chapter so get excited for that (If your into that stuff and all, I mean I don't judge :P) And I will see you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I Swear to god I am not doing this on purpose, I had a lot of real life developments in the past week and barely got to write anything, Anyway in order to give me a little more breathing room I am changing from a weekly update Schedule to a Fortnightly (two weeks for those who don't know) So week (1) starts now, check out my profile to see what's updating when and enjoy this chapter as I get back into the swing of things.**

* * *

><p>Natsu strode along the large corridors of the Western Council's mansion with a simple purpose, to report his findings in Germany, He had shed the Nazi uniform when he arrived on the coast of the United States and now wore a long black trench coat, the buttons on the front were a bright silver and a large pair of bat wings were etched into the back, signifying him as a Vampire, he wore simple black pants and a semi tight white collared shirt underneath, dress shoes as were customary in that time completed the outfit. He opened the last door that led into a large atrium, the room was long and rectangular large pillars spread down either side, the second floor balcony held up by those pillars was eerily empty at the moment, the large concrete railings on the second floor were sometimes broken by one or two onlookers, the room had two long desks running along either side of the room, the heads of the respective races sat in the chairs, staring at reports and sometimes voicing opinions, Natsu's father sat on a large chair towards the farthest wall, overlooking the council members with a bored expression, the door closing behind him brought the attention of the council towards Natsu, the room fell silent as he walked down the corridor like room and took his seat to the left side of his father.<p>

"Now that we are all present, we may begin." Natsu's father announced flatly.

The various council members bowed their heads out of respect and slowly began to discuss more important matters, regarding the Supernatural races as a whole among other things. It went on for a few minutes before Natsu father silenced the council with a wave of his hands.

"Does the second of the defense department have anything to report?" Natsu's father looked towards his son flatly.

Natsu nodded "As many of you know I have just returned from the nation Germany towards the east, It was discovered that the leader of the Nazi party, Adolph Hitler, was a psychic that had went rogue almost eighty years ago, This would explain how he was able to amass such a large and zealously loyal force at the speed he did, he has been eliminated as all rogues have been in the past." Natsu addressed the council respectfully as he reported what most of them likely already knew.

"Yes, we know how good you are at eliminating those who threaten our integration," The scarred leader of the Helsing clan cut in, the man wore a simple black cowboy hat, leather jacket and had a scar running from his left eye to his lower left cheek, the green eye that remained stared at Natsu impassively, almost with contempt "What is so interesting that the great and powerful black prince had to report it himself?"

Natsu reigned the urge to attack the council member in, barely, he hated the name they used for him and the Helsing clan were always the most difficult for the Vampire clans to get along with, age old vampire hunting right hands of god would be like that he supposed.

"After the fight, I discovered a set of letter's being exchanged between the rogue and another party, addressing himself only as 'Ragnarok' in the last letter it stated that Hitler had been discovered and was not to give any information regarding their involvement secret."

This drew the councilmen's attention, of the 35 races that were currently on the council, half of them believed that all the Supes that had gone rogue in the past hundred years were conspiring together, the tactical benefits these rogues had were the first clue to this, although many disagreed saying it was only coincidence.

The Helsing clan head laced his fingers together and bowed his head as a sign for Natsu to continue, he was one of the members who believed in the rogues organization.

"I have here all the letter's that were in the rogues possession, They date back to the start of the Second Human world war two yesterday, when the rogue was eliminated, meaning whoever this Ragnarok is, he has access to the Intelligence divisions movements, he knew Hitler had been discovered and was sure to cover his involvement by forcing the rogues life." Natsu continued as he handed the stack of letters to the councilmen at the end of the table, the man read them and paced them on to the member beside him.

The notes finally passed to the final council men, Natsu's boss and the leader of the Second Vampire clan, he scanned the letters quickly "I can assemble a few trusted members of the Intelligence division and have them report to me, if this organization really exists we will find it."

Natsu bowed too the clan head respectfully and retook his seat.

"Anything else?" Natsu's father asked boredly, when he received no answer her clapped his hands together "This meeting is adjourned."

The scraping of wood on tile could be heard as the Council members began to file out of the room, only Natsu's boss and the Helsing leader remained. The two walked towards Natsu as he stepped down from his seat, his boss gave a kind smile and shook his hand.

"Good work in Germany, We can always rely on you to clean these things up quickly." His boss stated quickly, The man wore a dark red trench coat, the same crimson as blood, a pair of white pants and black boots, he was considered a little out there with his fashion sense, but he worked hard and had fought with Natsu's father for the position of leading the council.

"Thank you, sir." Natsu nodded his head.

"I have told you for five hundred years Natsu, Korangar is fine." Korangar scolded lightly.

Natsu chuckled.

"Did you manage to get anything out of the rogue before you killed him?" The Helsing clan head, Garth, asked flatly.

Natsu shook his head "I guess he was more afraid of this Ragnarok character than me."

"Mm," Garth hummed "I don't think the peace we have going now will last much longer, as always the Helsing clan will commit whatever resources we can to aid in any fights with this 'Ragnarok' But we may have the first real supernatural war in almost fifteen hundred years on our hands."

"Always jumping to the most negative outcome," Natsu's father chimed in landing with a soft thud beside them "You have been the same since a met you three hundred years ago Garth, lighten up a bit."

"As I recall I tried to kill you, you could do with seeing a little more of the negative you know." Garth complained shrugging the elder Vampire off, on the outside the Helsing clan was always at odds with the Vampire clans, but the clan head and Natsu's father always had a more friendship rivalry kind of relationship.

"What's the point of being immortal if you only focus on the bad, there is plenty of good out there as well you know," Natsu father smirked, before turning seriously towards Natsu "Come with me Natsu."

Natsu nodded, the other two councilmen bowed respectfully before leaving, Natsu followed his father out of the back of the room, back towards the Estate they lived in.

"How long were you in stage two?" Natsu's father demanded, his black cloak swished behind him as he strode forward.

"Since mid-afternoon yesterday," Natsu replied "I used it to get here as fast as possible."

"For the millionth time Natsu, the council does not need you to try and kill yourself for a report on an organization it will never be able to find." Natsu's father sighed out.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"This 'Ragnarok' has been keeping himself completely hidden for almost three hundred years, if you think back to the first rogues, he would not be sloppy enough to leave a message like that without a plan, I think he plans to drop off the map and wait for a more opportune time."

"How would you know?" Natsu demanded.

"Cause's it's what I would do." Natsu's father responded flatly, as the man who had won wars in days with his strategies his advice or insight into these things was second to none, when his father said something like this, it was almost always correct.

"In any case, you need to feed, if your mother see's you like this she will kill me and she will expect you to stay for food as well." Natsu's father smirked, returning to the more lighthearted person he was when not discussing strategies or health.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's some of the council of supernatural races, Natsu's father and some other things, I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you on Tuesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, A lot of stuff happened in a very short amount of time, My relatives decided they would surprise me with a visit and guess who they brought with them *DUN DUN DUN* My apparent Fiancée, yeah, that's right I am getting married so that's why last week's chapters weren't released, hopefully I will get this week's out on time though! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Following what became known as The Ragnarok Incident, Natsu continued his work for the council of eliminating rogues, as his father had predicted Ragnarok fell off the radar, the rogues that popped up over the period following were few and far between. However Ragnarok was not content with simply disappearing he would leave reminder's a simple symbol the first letter of his name, he would carve it where Natsu would see it often, almost like a challenge, Natsu relished the idea of destroying the man or people behind that name with every passing reminder. In the year 2014, an event that had not happened in almost 1500 years occurred, Natsu father called Natsu back to the estate to assign him a mission, the last time this had happened Natsu had earned his name by destroying The Berserkers.<p>

"What do you mean, 'Protect a human!?'" Natsu demanded as he glared at his father over his desk.

"You are going to be protecting this Human," Natsu father responded flatly, silencing Natsu's attempted protest with a fierce glare "We don't know why, but the last seven rogues have all been killed in an extremely close proximity to this specific one, we discovered the nest in which these seven used together, it contained a few pictures of the target as well as her day-to-day as well. It is easy to notice they were following her for a reason."

"Any idiot in the Defense branch can handle guard duty on a Human, let me go after this Ragnarok." Natsu argued leaning his hands on the desk.

Natsu father smirked "I had a feeling you would say that," He tossed a small envelope to Natsu's hand "These are all the photos taken of the nest, I am sure you will notice as well."

Natsu peered at his father skeptically before opening the piece of paper, as he shifted through the picture's his mouth slowly upturned into a wicked smile "When do I start?"

"Immediately," His father answered "And Natsu, I am telling you this as your father, not the king, Be careful with this Ragnarok, he won't be as easy as you think he is to take down."

Natsu stared at his father for a long moment before nodding "When have I ever failed?"

"There is a first time for everything." Natsu father said seriously and Natsu's lost the jokey tone in his voice and nodded.

"Now go, It seems the latest rogue was a dream walker by the name of Freddy, it is likely to be the same target as the other's." Natsu father informed.

Natsu left the room with a quick nod, opening a file which contained the details of the tar-Human he was supposed to protect, reading through it as he ran out of the estate.

'Below average grades, bad in athletics, apparently no dreams for the future, what possible reason could Ragnarok have for targeting this one?' Natsu thought confusedly as he read and re-read the profile looking for anything that stood out, he shook his head when he found nothing 'Maybe he is just getting bloodthirsty and impatient.'

* * *

><p>"What you mean, Failed?!" A dark voice hissed.<p>

"It is as I said, Lord Ragnarok, the original seven you sent after the Unlocked have been eliminated by the Defense Branch of the supernatural council." A black-robed humanoids voice quivered and he kept his head to the ground.

"My plan's have been delayed long enough thanks to that bastard Adolph, I have confidence in the newest agent I have sent," A pair of crimson eyes glowed in the darkness "Have you anything else to report?"

The black-robed figure gulped fearfully "It seems, the leader of the Supernatural council has caught wind of your involvement."

A flash of the pearly white teeth of the man in the dark was all anyone else could make out "Excellent, it appears the old kings eyes have not dulled all these years sitting on that throne of his. So who have they sent?"

"The king's son, The black Prince, will be protecting the Unlocked, my lord."

"Good," He hissed in response "Now, go get me someone to drink, my audience with the council is coming up soon, I'd hate to be undernourished."

"Of course, My lord." The robed man bowed deeply before scurrying out of the room.

"Your move, little Natsu." Ragnarok hissed into the nothing of the black room he occupied.

* * *

><p>Three resounding thuds, roused our Human point of interest from her sleep, she raised her head wearily "What is it?" She managed to get out clearly.<p>

"You are going to be late for school if you don't get up." The girl's mother called.

"I am going to stay home today, I am not feeling so well." The girl called back.

"Well, alright then, you make sure to get plenty of rest, I am heading out for work I will see you later." Her mother called in.

"Okay." The girl responded wearily, rolling over and falling back to sleep. Her reason for skipping school were not laziness or even illness, the last few days she had had an odd feeling like she was being followed, but she could never find anyone when she turned around, it worried her.

"Miss, everyone gets tired around exam time, but sleeping in a diner isn't okay, study and order something or go home." A slightly rounded waitress prodded.

'Wasn't I at home?' The girl thought hazily, looking at the mess of paper in front of her, she rubbed her eyes and frowned "Um, a cup of coffee please." When no response came she looked to where the waitress was standing a second ago, only to find nothing, she looked around, nobody was anywhere even the kitchen seemed empty, she stood up slowly and looked around, still nothing, the only sound was the buzzing of the fluorescent lights above her, she slowly made her way towards the kitchen as she entered the still empty room, her worry only increased, what could make everyone rush out and silently at that? She ran a hand through her hair, the lights flickered twice before winking out.

"Perfect." The girl whispered in annoyance.

A sudden movement caught her attention and she whirled around and stared at the dark at the end of the hallway, a loud pop rang out from the black, it sounded like someone was cracking their knuckles, she frowned "Hello?"

The black didn't answer, two small red orbs did come into view, The girl continued to back away from them, as they focused, she had never seen anyone with red eyes before.

"If you wish to live, I would stop moving backwards," The girl froze "Good, now do me a favor, stay very still."

The red orbs lowered slightly as if whoever was behind them had lowered before there was nothing but the sound of air rushing past her with enough force her hair whipped up and around her face, with a loud crash something was thrown into the stove a small distance from her, The girl crouched and slid against the wall and tried to follow whatever was darting around in the darkness as best she could, the light's suddenly blinked back to life causing the girl to cover her eyes while she waited for them to adjust.

"You should have picked a different dream," The red eyed boy growled as he lifted a black haired man from the ground by his neck, the black haired man let out a choked cough before an audible snap rang around the room and the black haired man fell to the ground, The boy turned his eyes on her, they slowly reverted back to onyx "Wake up!" He shouted at her.

With the start she sat up in her bed and looked placing a hand on her head and taking a deep breath and massaging her temples slowly, she looked at her clock, if she left now she could still get to school on time and she wanted to focus on something other than that dream.

* * *

><p>Natsu growled as he dragged the body of the rogue dream walker down an alleyway "You sure are heavy for a dream walker." He complained as he pounded a door with his fist, when no response answered him he hit the door again, a little harder, he heard a crash like someone falling before footsteps.<p>

The door burst open suddenly, a lab coated white haired man stared at him for a second before pulling his glasses on and rubbing sleep from his eyes "Natsu, been a long time since I have seen you in Japan, how are things?"

"Skip the pleasantries," Natsu cut off in annoyance "Help me with this."

"Oh, I see, you working…Well I mean when aren't you working," The slightly chipper and enthusiastic voice cut off, replaced by a darker angrier tone "Shut up and deal with the body."

"You always ruin my fun," The white haired man argued, seemingly with himself "Give it here and come in." The man said flatly, hoisting the body onto his shoulder and marching inside, Natsu pulled the door behind him and latched it.

"You don't need to uphold appearances around me," He said flatly, the man nodded and took a deep breath, pulling the glasses from his face as his left side began to darken, the left iris turned gold and he smirked "So the Black Prince is back in Japan, huh?" The white side spoke flatly "Hm, This interests me as well." The dark side growled.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN: Yes, I know this is basically Zetsu from Naruto, But I like the idea of two personalities separately existing in the same body, so I am using it.")**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>I am on a mission," Natsu responded flatly "This is the only body disposal I know of in this country."

"Well, this is the only one," The white said enthusiastically "It would seem you do not trust us." The dark side growled.

"After The Ragnarok Incident, I find it hard to trust anybody." Natsu replied flatly.

"You would do well to remember your debt to us, boy," The dark side growled "Now, now, That is part of our job." The white cooed "He should show a little more gratitude." The dark growled in response "Well, I'll admit he isn't the kindest being on the planet, but at least he is consistent." The white countered.

"All I can tell you is that I am here to protect a seemingly important human," Natsu answered with a slight bow of his head "I have not forgotten that you saved my life."

The white rubbed his chin in thought before hitting his plan with a fist "I see, you must mean The Unlocked!" He announced excitedly "Hm, She was quite interesting." The dark growled.

"An Unlocked? Here?" Natsu straighten slightly, that would explain Ragnarok's interest in her.

The white nodded "A few weeks ago, she came into the clinic…The Legal cover clinic that is…Not here, anyway she was-" Dark cut him off "The Nature of our patients problems does not concern him, we noticed it about her immediately." Dark growled, White nodded "Yes, Yes, Although it seems she knows it herself and is limiting herself as to not stand out."

"That would be a first, Einstein was the first Unlocked I had to babysit," Natsu growled as he remembered the crazy looking scientist, that was 10 years he wanted back, the man had been infuriating and was way too interested in Vampire physiology for Natsu's tastes "As far as I know Unlocked are unable to suppress their ability."

"Well, there are many theories, Unlocked are Humans who unlock their full potential after all, hence the name, but we can't really determine why it happens, in history there have only been around 12 an-" Dark cut off the rambling of white again "In short, there is too much we do not know." He growled.

Natsu nodded "I will leave the body in your care, I doubt it will be the last one."

"If you die I'll be sure to dissect you quickly!" He shouted with a wave.

Natsu shook his head as he walked back into the alleyway and looked around himself. 'An Unlocked huh? This just got a little bit interesting.' He smirked as he lowered himself slightly and launched into the air, landing atop the skyscraper overlooking the bustling city of Tokyo, lacing his finger's together he looked towards the house of the Human he would be protecting, she was just opening the gate in her uniform, he chuckled as she jogged towards the large high school complex 'Interesting indeed.' As he watched the red head slip past the gate of her school, he stood up and seemingly disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter is kind of roundabout, I mean, I ship Naza so most people would have been able to guess who the girl is before the final sentence, but whatever, I hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Virtual cookie to the one that knows who the new character is based off, And on that note, Who else would you like to see appear in this supernatural crossover? Only requirement is that they be some sort of supernatural being, tell me some of your thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Natsu walked along the quiet white tiled hallways of the school complex, he wore the standard uniform of the place, a light brown blazer, red and white tie he had loosened slightly so it hung around his chest, a white button up shirt and long black pants, he had white slippers on which were customary in Japanese schools when one was on the grounds. His eyes scanned the numbers above the door before resting on 4-3. He approached the door quietly, pressing his ear against the door.<p>

"So, The rumor's are really true," A cold, almost emotionless voice announced, Natsu turned his head from the door to face the familiar being, The newcomer had pure white hair, His left eye was completely black except for the red iris, he wore a complete black leather outfit, the coat was thick and hung down to just above his knee, His left hand had a black glove on it as well, although his right was uncovered "The Great Black Prince is in Japan."

Natsu chuckled "And what are you doing here…Kaneki?"

**"**I Heard Ragnarok was taking an interest in an Unlocked," Kaneki responded, cracking his index finger loudly "I am surprised they put the black prince on Human duty."

"Well, orders are orders." Natsu responded.

The ground shook quiet violently for a moment, the pair turned towards the eastern side of the school "That was no earthquake." Kaneki noted, Lifting his chin and glaring down the corridor almost excitedly, his left eye focused and unfocused in an instant.

"Hm, Shall we say hello?" Natsu suggested with a evil grin and a excited glint in his eye.

"I have not forgotten my manners," Kaneki smirked "After you."

Natsu rolled his neck slowly with his eyes closed, the whites slowly dying the crimson of blood as the iris turned black. The pair shot forward and flew out of the open window at the end of the corridor, Natsu flipped backwards and landed with enough force to crack the concrete and indent the ground. Kaneki flipped around and landed lightly a barely registered thud resounding as the soles of his boots hit the ground.

"Ah, The Prince has arrived," The dark voice cooed "Forgive me if I do not bow."

Natsu glared at the figure who stood opposite him, it looked like a man, he wore thick black armor, Spike's protruded from the shoulders and the helmet had 4 lines across it so he could see and breath, two horn like spikes came from the sides of the helmet, the rest looked to be a standard black steel set of armor from the middle ages, only it felt as if the armor leaked evil from every crevice. It made Natsu uneasy, it was the first time in his life he had ever felt the feeling.

The two men that stood to either side of the figure seemed to be glaring at him intently behind the masks of their helmets, There armor was almost the same as the first mans, but it lacked any distinguishable features, it was just plain full body steel that reflected the sun brightly around it.

"Oh, Interested in my pets?" The dark voice asked "You should be, You did exterminate their race after all."

Natsu's eyes widened "I-I didn't leave any survivors."

"Hmm, Well you are right, But you did leave quite a bit of blood," The figure stroked his helmet about where his chin would be with a spiked armored finger "These two are the first of many I guess, I plan to create the ultimate being."

"Why would you reveal your plans to us? Your enemy." Kaneki asked in his usual tone, but his eye was both inquisitive and serious and Kaneki was many things, but he had never gotten serious around Natsu before.

"It is only natural to share my plan with my accomplices," The figure responded as if it were the most natural thing anyone had ever said "You will be the two new pieces I add to my army."

The armored figure cocked it's head to the side and Natsu could picture the grin behind it.

"So, your Ragnarok, huh?" Natsu asked rhetorically.

"Bingo," Ragnarok snapped his fingers and spoke almost comically "As expected of the prince, But even you won't be able to stop me, I am going to add that Unlocked to my warriors as well, The rest of the human race will be…exterminated, useless flesh bags that they are."

"You are not going to touch the human race or the unlocked you are so obsessed with," Natsu growled, a swirling red mist floated around him and it shuddered when he closed his fist "You're going to die, Right now!" He shouted as he shot forward, although it was more like he disappeared from where he was standing.

"Hm, So the half-blood means to resist?" The darkness of the voice had returned "You are going to bare your fangs? Little prince, How interesting."

Ragnarok raised a hand and Natsu slammed into it, even Kaneki was shocked as Natsu rifled away from the suit of armor, Nobody and he meant nobody beat Natsu away that easily. Kaneki took an unconscious step back as fear set in, they were the best of their respective races and he was not even in the same playing field as Natsu, whoever this Ragnarok was, he was in another league altogether.

Natsu's neck snapped back into position as he got to his feet, he spat and blood splattered the ground, his hair slowly dyed white as his nail's grew and he let out an almost feral growl as his eyes began to glow.

"How scary," Ragnarok mocked "I leave this to you, my pets. I do not have time to play with the half-blood, kill him and his Ghoul friend before you get the Unlocked, make sure to bring me some of their blood of course."

Ragnarok disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and left the two berserkers in place. Natsu glared at the suits "Fine, I could use a punching bag after that." He growled as he disappeared towards the suit.

"Natsu, wait!" Kaneki shouted.

Natsu slammed into the closest of the two Berserkers with a loud ringing clang.

"Tch, It's tougher than I thought." Natsu growled in annoyance as he jumped away, he stared at his hand and waited for the bones to snap back into place, he closed his fist in order to test it after a few minutes.

"I do not think this will be as easy as that." Kaneki noted as he landed beside Natsu, his lower back trembled as his weapon burst outwards, the four red and black tentacle like appendages curved around him as he lowered his weight slightly, his Kagure poised itself ready to impale either suit of armor if they advanced.

"We are not like our predecessors," The two Berserkers said in unison "You won't be defeating us at all."

Natsu stood straight up, raising his fist and slamming it against his own palm, the resounding shockwave caused Kaneki to brace himself "I will let you in on a small secret, I barely used a fifth of my available power against the pitiful race you call your predecessors."

Kaneki's eyes widened as he cast a sidelong look at Natsu in surprise, A fifth? The ghoul thought as his head refocused on the two in front of him.

The two suits of armor seemed adequately provoked, they squared their shoulders and widened their stances, closing their fists, the black void that obscured their faces was suddenly filled with a demonic red light. Before their sizes began to expand, surprisingly the armor followed with their expansion, they finally stopped standing at a massive eight feet tall and were as wide as a semi-truck.

"Kaneki, The left is yours." Natsu said flatly, his voice was cold as he stepped forward, as his foot hit the ground the air suddenly rushed outwards as the Vampire disappeared.

The Suit on the right flew into the air as suddenly as the air had stopped roaring, Natsu placed his hands against the ground and pushed up, Slamming his foot into the chin of the helmet and sending it further into the air, although no damage seemed to be visibly occurring.

"It's futile,_ little prince_." The suit taunted.

Natsu gritted his teeth, Each blow landed with ear shattering crashed as Natsu continuously increased the strength behind each attack, He spun sideways as the fist of the suit flew at him, using the extended appendage as a bridge, launching himself into the air above it, He spun and extended his leg before slamming his heel into the top of the suits head, the suit looked like it would break the sound barrier as it rocketed towards the ground. It hit with an earthshaking crater. Natsu glared down at the suit, it simply rose from the shattered concrete and stared up at him as hell fell, he landed with a light thud and breathed heavily.

"Looks like it's my turn." The voice behind the suit announced cockily.

Natsu closed his eyes, he slid his right foot back and extended his left leg out in front of him, He turned his body around his right arm as if coiling it he took long deliberate breaths.

_No matter how strong an enemy seems, they always have a weakness, if your attacks seem to be doing nothing externally, then you strike internally._

Natsu had never understood what his father meant by that, How do you his something on the inside if you can't effect the outside? It's not even possible, well that's what he thought, but his thoughts are what needed to change, I am not aiming to dent the suit, I am going to kill the man inside. Natsu focused on that single goal, pouring every ounce of power he could into his right fist.

"Here I come!" The man in the suit roared as he charged towards Natsu.

Natsu's ears homed in on the sound of the approaching footsteps, he kept his eyes closed as they grew louder, taking long and deliberate breaths as if he were meditating in a field and not in a fight of life and death outside of a school, The man inside, the man inside, his mind repeated over and over, I am going to kill…The man inside. His eyes snapped open as he released the coil, his entire body snapping around his waist and sending his right hand straight into the chest of the suit opposite him, The crash tore loose bits of concrete out of the ground and sent it into the sky, dirt, dust and small chunks of concrete showered around him.

"H-How?" The voice questioned as blood seeped from the helmet and stained the metal crimson as it trickled to the ground.

"I realized I wasn't aiming at the right thing." Natsu growled in response, removing his hand from the indented metal, blood coated his knuckles and he knew his arm was broken to at the very least his elbow, it fell limply and uselessly to his side.

"Sorry, Ragnarok-sama." The voice breathed out as it fell backwards with a loud clang.

"You're dead!" The other Berserker suddenly shouted, as it struck Natsu in the knee, it snapped as if it were a twig, Natsu's eyes slowly returned to the human white, It's useless, I don't have the strength to do another hit like that, Natsu realized as he took another heavy blow and he slammed into the wall of the school, he hit the ground and coughed, blood showering the white concrete around him as his body healed itself, his knee snapping back together and the bones in his chest clicked as they were forced back to their original positions, the pain in his lungs subsided and he tried to push himself to his feet.

"Your damn Vampire healing powers are not going to save you," The voice growled in anger, Natsu lifted his head to see the suit tearing the metal pole that held up the wire fence on this side of the school out of the ground, he snapped the metal harshly over his knee, he now held four jagged pieces of metal "All I have to do is bleed you out, then you become as mortal as the weakest human, even if you retain your strength."

A sharp stinging pain rifled through Natsu's body beginning at his shoulder as he was pinned against the schools wall.

"Now, now, we are only just getting started," The voice purred sadistically "The pain is only just beginning for you."

What happened to Kaneki? The thought bounced across his consciousness, he was grasping at the straws of thoughts as black edged in on his vision, He reached out in an attempt to remove the metal, another reverberation of pain shocked through him as his left arm was also pinned to the wall at the wrist. Natsu could only let out a pain scream, his healing factor refused to grant him the sweet lull of unconsciousness. Two more sharp pains wracked his body as his legs were subsequently impaled to the wall.

"It seems you are still awake," The voice seemed excited about it "I guess I will just have a little more fun."

Natsu heard the suit move and felt as if someone had just dropped a wrecking ball on his chest as he was pounded into the wall, the hits continued for what seemed like ages, the Berserker actually seemed to tired by the end of it. Another blow landed and suddenly Natsu fell to the ground, apparently he had been hit far enough into the wall that the spears of metal no longer held him in place.

"Y-your still alive?" The voice quivered as if afraid of the shear amount of pain his enemy must have weathered.

As the holes in Natsu's body closed his vision finally darkened, he knew he was done, this was the last time he would heal, the next blow would be his last, he leaned his back against the wall and stared up at the suit, so he was going to meet death? He wondered what Death would be like, as he stared at the suit of armor another thought occurred to him, this was going to be his first and only failure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger time! *dodges projectiles* Well, Let's just say I have a good reason for this.**


End file.
